the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Page 1
Leg Page 1 is the first page for Legends of the NeSiverse thread on the Plothole forum. Legends of the NeSiverse hosts many one-shot posts as well as several chapters that are posted intermittently rather than chronologically. One of the major chapters of Leg Page 1 is Space Camelot, which continues on from the Pantheons of the NeSiverse thread. Introduction Main article: Leg Post 1 Leg Page 1 opens with an introductory post to explain the function of this thread (or Book). This thread contains the majority of the Expanded Universe for the Never-ending Story Continuity. Many posts may be snippets, or one-shot, posts to expand on some material, ideas or Characters that deviate from the Main Cast and the central Story of The Never-ending Story 3. The previous version of this thread was Pantheons of the NeSiverseLeg Post 1, Leg Page 1, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. One-Shot Posts Main articles: Leg Post 2 Leg Post 2 is a one-shot post that explains how many deities of the Multiverse would usually play chess, however the habit has been superseded by the art of poker thanks to Highemperor's passion for the game. HorseGod chastises both the Narrator for Highemperor propaganda and a Random Audience Member who doesn't understand why a HorseGod would be in the Eternal Narrative Pantheon. Ultimately the Uberdivine Chess Tournament of the Eons is replaced by the Uberdivine Poker Tournament of the Eons of the WeekLeg Post 2, Leg Page 1, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Space Camelot Main articles: 3 | 4 | 7 | 9 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | See also: Space CamelotLeg Post 3 is a re-introduction of Space Camelot for the sake of the new forum, The Plothole, and new thread, Legends of the NeSiverse, and so the possible new Readers. The summary tells of the rising of Camelot from beneath Great Britain and then the crew's trek across space when led by Admiral Ltexi until their arrival on Outpost Finagle. Some of the major plot-lines are then explained, such as the cliff-hanger plot of Sir Tristram and Isolde of the White HandsLeg Post 3, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In Pan Post 158, King Caradoc took Queens Iseult and Guinevere captive and brought them to the Tower of ObservancePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He takes them to the top floor of the tower, while a group of knights, led by Sir Lancelot, give chase via the elevator. When they reach Caradoc, Lancelot slays him using Arondight, and admits that he could not allow anything to befall the queenLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Marvellous Adventures Main articles: 5 | 6 | 10 | 20 | See also: Marvellous Adventures of Xerxes Rumplekirk and Aellah the Æon Knight TBA Remnants of the High Empire Main article: Leg Post 8 TBA References Legends of the NeSiverse References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Page Category:Leg Page